User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for April 6, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week I continued to focus on developing the faction reputation system for the Elegy campaign. On Monday, I went back into the introduction in Elegy Chapter 1.0 and completed work on the sub-section regarding the revised commodity tables; I hadn't really left myself a great deal of work there, but I felt it important to go ahead and get that bit finished up. Once that was done I began to fill in the details of how the reputation system was intended to work. That effort took the remainder of Monday, all day on Tuesday and into the afternoon on Wednesday to finish up; I can report this morning that the reputation system is now up and running, and I think what I worked up will be pretty straightforward to work with, though I won't really know for sure until I've had a chance to playtest it and see if there are any major kinks to be worked out. In the meantime, since the reputation system was the final piece that needed to be added to Chapter One I can report this morning that Chapter One is complete - making it the second of the planned eight chapters in Elegy to see completion. With the reputation system built, it was time to fill in the data needed to make it work. To that end, I built a matrix that set up the final set of relationships between the 28 factions in the game - whether they were allied to, in competition with, neutral towards or openly hostile to one another. I finished work on that table on Thursday and began filling in the reputation factors for each faction afterwards in Elegy Chapter 6.0. That work rounded out my day on Thursday and Friday, though I can report that effort complete as of this morning. Chapter Six is pretty much in the same spot this morning as it has been for much of the past year - I need to finish up the descriptions of the factions to finish that entire Chapter out. With the relationships defined, however, I feel like I am a little bit closer to having that done. Last Monday, the ongoing Kickstarter project was mentioned on the CIC front page. To the CIC admins, I want to give a quick word of thanks for helping to spread the word about it. The Kickstarter saw its first three pledges that same day - the project now has $250 pledged towards it, leaving $1400 to go. The project still has just under thirty days left, so I'm still hopeful I'll be able to meet the funding goal and that Denis Loubet's work will appear on Elegy's front cover. If you haven't pledged to the Kickstarter yet and would like to do so, just head out the WCRPG wiki front page - click on the "Wing Commander" logo in the upper-left hand corner of your browser window to get there quickly. The link to the Kickstarter is the very first thing that appears on the Home Page, just above the downloads area. The Kickstarter will run through May 4th. My Plan for this week is to continue on in Chapter 6.0 - since my mind is currently set on working on faction descriptions, it seems like a good time to try and get that effort done. I will need to review what's been written so far and see if any of the work I've done in recent weeks contradicts anything that had been there previously. After that I'll try to launch into those factions that haven't seen any descriptive work done yet. I imagine that effort will take more than just this coming week to finish up, but I hope to be able to report that done to y'all soon. I will also be working on proofreading for CIC member Aginor's upcoming "Sivar's Hand" campaign this week; I had intended to do that this past week, and this point I need to play catch up. I'm hopeful I can find time to work on it this coming week. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on April 13th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts